


Sickness Due Us...Part?

by super_mangoes



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_mangoes/pseuds/super_mangoes
Summary: Kim gets sick and reflects on past moments. Sometimes it really takes losing it all to know who truly matters?
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Kudos: 19





	Sickness Due Us...Part?

**Author's Note:**

> I...accidentally detailed my last fic... I have plans to reupload it but...busy...anyway! Here's a new one! Lemme know! Don't hate me too much >__<

Kim is under her bed covers, her hair plastered to her face from sweat, as she tries to sleep. She lets out a cough and feels her head pounding. It’s 12:38 PM on a Tuesday and she can’t believe she got this sick. Granted, she did spend a few hours swimming in the river that ran close to her home just this past weekend but it’s not like she hadn’t done that before! Well, maybe she doesn’t usually spend that much time in the water but it was a fun time with her new group of friends.

Jason Scott was already someone she had interacted with here and there, seeing as they were both part of the more popular social group before they were both shun for their own...personal reasons. Who knew being popular would make you do crazy things like cow pranks and punching your ex-boyfiend’s tooth out? They put it back okay! He was probably the easiest to become friends with, and if things were different, he wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes...

Billy Cranston was someone she honestly would have never imagined getting to know ever in her life. He was the smartest kid at their school, being involved in robotics and math clubs, mostly all honors classes (except P.E… there wasn’t really an honors class for that unless you were in actual sport.) Regardless, she always loved his company and he was more than happy to help her with any kind of school work.

Zack Taylor was probably the one closest to her personality. He was an act first, ask questions later, kind of guy. He had a lot to prove and the energy to match. Always trying to find a way to make a quick buck, get out there, be seen, be known… His greatest ambition was to get YouTube famous and was slowly growing a following in doing Parkour out in the woods. His home life was something he didn’t like to bring up much but Kim learned that he was in charge of his sickly mother who was his actual reason for being. He loved that woman to death and it all made sense why he had such high ambition...

A knock on her window caused her to break from her thoughts as she tried to sit up on her elbows to investigate the noise she heard. Her vision was blurry but her mind quickly registered yellow. A girl with a mustard beanie and matching bomber jacket was waving at her from her window, asking permission to come inside by pointing at her window latch. Kim half smiled before nodding, the window was unlocked and the girl eased it opened. She was carrying a plastic bag and her backpack slung on her shoulders.

“I’ve been texting you all morning and as soon as Jase told me you got sick...well...I told you so,” She says shrugging off her backpack onto Kim’s floor. She places the plastic bag on her desk and starts taking out containers of food. “I went to the deli in town and picked you up some soup.”

Trini Gomez, the only other girl in their rag tag group and if she was being honest, the person closest to being her best friend. She blames it on the fact that they were both girls but that’s the easy answer.

“You really do care about me, aw…” Kimberly teases as she flops back onto her bed. If she was her normal self she would find more ways to tease the girl. It’s been 6 months of this, of these new people being the most important friendships she has ever had. Leave it to almost dying to really bring people together. Being part of a car accident that miraculously had left them with minor injuries except Billy who….well lets just say he is truly the heart in their group.

“I know you have like a maid or some shit that could make you something but Rita’s has the best soup. I swear they make it like with magic...or maybe sold their souls to some evil entity. No es mi pedo…” Kim doesn’t understand that last part but it still makes her smile. She stays with her face buried in her pillow but is eyeing Trini as she gets other things out the bag, probably food for herself.

“I must be dying for thee Trini Gomez to come and personally deliver food to me.” She tries before a new bout of coughs rip out of her lungs. She makes sure to turn away, feeling her face getting hot from the effort.

“Shut it Hart, I can tell you feel like crap. Once you’re done coughing your lungs out...come eat this while it’s still hot. I-I gotta head back. I’m lucky that I’m so ahead in Mr. Bishop’s class and he really likes me as a student. Hope you feel better Princess!” Trini is about halfway out her window before Kim can register anything.

“Wait!” Another round of coughs rip out of her and Trini sits on her window sill. She kicks her legs out and Kim can only think how adorable it is that she is so short…

Trini Gomez is by far her most unexpected friendship and most welcomed. She felt the most drawn to her, she at first left it to the fact that they were both the only two girls in the group...but if she was being honest....

“You wish...home boy.” She lets out, the boys already knew her stances on Trini though. Her feelings for the girl were obvious.

“Come...see me later?” Kim wheezes out. The redness on her face is not just from her feeling like crap. She knew that the caring she has seen from Trini is beyond any caring she had experienced in her past. Whether it was romantic…debatable but mostly because of her own insecurity. Did she...did Trini want…

“Kim… it’s Tuesday… we have Bio together and we’re partners for this stupid profect…” She’s still sitting there on her window sill, hands in her bomber jacket, legs swinging, smile plaster on her face. “Of course, I’ll see you later...plus I already went ahead and did most of the project but I still need some input from you.”

“Trini...babe” Oh fuck, correct that NOW“Kim, you’re gonna get sick. The boys aren't showing up for another hour…”

_“Come join me then! The water is great!” Kimberly yells before taking another jump from the cliff she’s so acquainted with. This is her space, and if she was being truthful, she could only wish the boys won’t show up so she could spend more time with the girl sitting up high watching her splash around. Trini was almost her opposite, so grounded, not one to make a false move, she had wisdom behind those eyes. She knew the girl wasn’t one to leap into the abyss like herself. In all honesty, it made just that much drawn to the girl, she wanted to be let into this hard exterior she had for herself. Trini sat up on the cliff wearing her flannel, buttons open exposing her bikini top as well as some swim shorts, every intention to come into the water but again being guarded from actually taking that leap._

_“I’ll wait till at least Zack is here, his dumbass can at least match you energy!” She yells out. She watches her friend from up top and can’t help but notice her tuck a piece of hair behind her ear… a small blush graces her face._

_“HARCORE PARKOUR!” Zack screams out before running off the cliff. Landing a few feet from where Kim was and splashing her in the process. She is slightly shaken, rubbing water out of her eyes before looking up again and seeing Trini clenching her sides as she laughs freely. A rare sight and it had Kim wanting to see that again and again._

_“Come on Crazy Girl! You gotta come down here and check it out! The water is great!” Zack exclaims once he surfaces. His usual spiked hair is plastered to his face and he causally swims about._

_“Nah home boy, I’m more of a land dweller. Keep our Princess company! She’s more your speed.” Trini states as Kimberly is left blushing. Sure, she was obviously more feminie in some instancences than Trini but the fact that Trini came up with this...nickname for her out the fly was sitting somewhere low in Kim’s stomach._

_“Well, you heard it first Kimmy, your royal guard wants us to get together…” He jokes._

, “...kid… I can still be part of the project…”

Trini’s laugh has her head feeling fuzzy. “BABE, it’s okay. Feel better, dork. You can make it up to me another time.” With that Trini slips out. Kim’s blurry vision is impossible to ignore…

“UGH, she’s so!” Kim tries to stay mad but her body betrays her. She lays down further in her bed.

*buzz buzz*

Try not to dwell on it too much Princess… tienmos todo el timepo en el mundo quierda...


End file.
